Discovering True Feelings
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: A letter is found that changes the relationship between Kaname and Zero. They then vow to get back the person who left the letter and their lives. HEHE. Yaoi, slightly. It's more of a shounen-ai. Kaname and Zero pairing.


_**A/N: hey guys!! This is a first for me. It's my first Vampire Knight Fic. I'm excited!!!! I asked my friend to give me a spur of the moment idea for a fanfiction, and she told me to write a VK story with a very specific plot, so here is my attempt to write for a new fandom on my 2hour drive to my college. So, here's hoping you enjoy this fic. **__**Warnings:**__** this Yaoi; KanameXzero; for those of you who like either KanameXyuki or ZeroXyuki, that's not going to happen in this fiction. I don't really believe in bashing unless it's needed or because it's Sasuke, so you don't have to worry about Yuki-bashing. **__**Disclaimer:**__** I usually have something witty to say for my Naruto fanfictions so I'm going to give it a try here too… I don't own Vampire Knight, but if I did Kaname and Zero would be together and the rest of the hot guys from the Night Class would be their harem.**_

_**Read and Enjoy!!!!**_

XOXO

A Kaname X Zero Fanfiction

_Dear Kaname and Zero,_

_I have fought for so long for humans and vampires to live together, but I guess dreams that cannot become a reality must be forgotten. Lately the two of you have had so much animosity towards each other. I thought in the past where Zero was presumably human and Kaname was a vampire and that was why you hated each other was bad, but now that Zero is a vampire that can control his bloodlust, it has become so much worse._

_Kaname, I know that you have loved me for a long time, and the feeling is mutual; Zero, I know that you feel an attachment to me because I was the first human contact after the attack on your parents, but I can no longer take the fighting between the two men I love so much. Watching the two of you fighting each other hurts me so much that I can't breathe. I'm hoping that by leaving, the two of you will start to get along. _

_Please, for me, try to get along and don't come looking for me. Even if you start getting along don't come for me because I wouldn't be able to stand the tension, and the reaction from Daddy (Headmaster Cross). But, if nothing else, one of you please tell him I love him. I didn't leave him a note because I knew that if I went anywhere near his office, I wouldn't be able to leave._

_With all of my love, Yuki. _

XOXO

His hands shook as he finished reading the note that lay on that foolish girl's bed. He looked up into the purple eyes of the other vampire, and saw a look he couldn't understand covering the usually stoic face. Kaname Kuran, Kaname-senpai, Pureblood vampire; each name instilled fear in many, but nothing was scarier than the look on his face right now. Anger, no, fury so powerful that he could almost feel the heat from the angry flames sparking in his eyes.

He looked away from the other vampire. He couldn't face the look on his regal face. He felt that it was his fault that such an ugly expression was on such a beautiful face. He had driven Yuki away with his stubbornness and jealousy. He turned from the bed and the note that caused a sharp pain in his heart. He made to leave the room, but a hand on his wrist stopped his movement forward. He looked up at the face of the pureblood vampire who had grabbed his arm and bowed his head from the look of fury he saw on his face.

XOXO

His eyes darkened as the words of the letter sank in. He had let his true feelings hurt the girl he loved. His anger was so fierce that it showed in his steadily darkening expression. Not anger with anyone other than himself. He hated himself so much right now for having let slip the emotions he was feeling, and letting them hurt someone innocent. His eyes settled on the younger vampire next to him and his expression darkened more.

Zero Kiryu, member of the Cross Academy Disciplinary Committee, a young vampire who just started being able to control his bloodlust. Beautiful in all ways with his silver hair and grey eyes, Kaname had loved him since he had first seen the boy with a blank expression on his young face. The haunting look in the young boy's eyes had drawn him to him and made the usually stoic vampire want to put a smile on his face. Kaname had loved the boy for so long and had tried to hide it by pretending to be his rival in love. The fights with the younger boy had always been his way of having some kind of contact and interaction with the one he loved with his immortal soul.

Kaname knew when Zero saw his face darken by the way he lowered his face shamefully as if he thought it was him Kaname was angry with, if he only knew. When Zero turned to leave Kaname could not help but grab his wrist to keep him from leaving. He couldn't let the boy leave thinking he was the one to blame for Kaname's anger. The younger vampire looked up at him and the shame in those grey eyes made Kaname's face darken even more, but he regretted that when Zero lowered his face in defeat. Kaname took the risk of being hated by the one he loved and nudged his chin up and lightly pressed his lips to the younger's.

XOXO

Zero's eyes widened as Kaname's lips pressed against his. The first thing he realized was that he wasn't disgusted by the fact that he was being kissed by a guy. The next thing he realized was that he actually liked the fact that Kaname was kissing him. He felt warmth spreading through him and erasing the feelings of shame. He snaked his arms tentatively around Kaname's neck and pressed against him with relief from the pain he had been feeling.

Kaname pulled back from Zero, but kept his hold around the boy's waist. "Zero," he whispered. The grey-haired boy looked up at him with curiosity in his eyes, and a tiny trace of fear that he was unsuccessfully trying to hide. "I love you," he finished. Zero's eyes widened in shock and then a rather impressive blush enveloped his cheeks. Kaname smiled at the blushing vampire and drew him closer to him.

"Do you really mean that Kaname?" the insecurity in his voice had replaced his usual pride. He feared that this was all some dream or some horrible prank. He never once felt this vulnerable, not even when his whole family was killed by vampires right in front of him. The vampire before him could break his heart with one word and that would be the end of Zero's hopes, and he would be back to his usual emotionless shell.

Kaname knew this, and this endeared the younger vampire to him even more. Kaname lifted Zero's chin and kissed his nose, whispering, "Of course. I always have." He wiped the tears that he saw gathering in Zero's eyes and hugged the younger boy tightly as he sobbed into his chest. The emotions the younger was showing were more emotions than the older had ever seen him show in all the time he'd known him.

Zero's pulled away from Kaname and wiped his eyes and looked at Kaname with a thoughtful look. "If you've loved me, then why have we been fighting?"

It was Kaname's turn to show more emotion than he would have liked. He blushed slightly (just a mere pink coloring that came to his cheeks) and whispered, "I didn't know how you would take a confession of love from a vampire since you hate them, so I figured if I couldn't have your love then I'd take whatever I could get. Anger was just the quickest thing you were prone too."

Zero shook his head and a trace of a smile could be seen starting at the corner of his mouth. Then all of a sudden his eyes went wide in understanding. "If that's true then Yuki left for no reason." Kaname's head shot up in realization and a strange took over his face.

"It's my fault for not taking responsibility for my feelings, so I must find a way to get her back here. I'll find her and prove to her that I was foolish in my actions," Kaname declared.

Zero grabbed Kaname's hand and laced his fingers with the elder's and said, "We, Kaname. We will go and find her together and show her that we realize now that we were both fools." Kaname smiled at the younger proudly and nodded his head. They both knew that no matter what it took, they would get their sister back and show her that the fights between them would no longer be a problem.

XOXO

_**A/N: oookkkk…I don't know how this turned out this way, but here it is. Hopefully you like it. If you don't, oh well. It's what my fingers typed. So please review and tell me what you think. Loves y'all!!!! Oh yeah! My friend who asked me to write raised a good point about my story and told me I should tell you guys that this is supposed to be happening before vampire knight guilty.**_


End file.
